Si, quiero
by Shelikernr
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene sus problemas, sus temores, sus dolores. Sin embargo, ella hacía que todo fuese un sueño. Un sueño que él consideraba hermoso y perfecto. Hoy era el día, en el que sus problemas, sus temores y sus dolores serían del otro. Por que se amaban, y el "si, quiero" era el "para siempre" (Serie de OneShots)
1. Ayato

_Sé que Ayato es un caso especial, pero es mí caso especial. _

La iglesia estaba llena, rebosante de personas esperando la gran presentación.

Mujeres con vestidos festivos y elegantes, monjas con sus hábitos bien limpios y planchados. Hombres con sus trajes puestos y muchos vampiros con sus ojos relucientes. Aquella era, sin duda, una ceremonia muy peculiar. ¿Qué demonio loco se casaba por iglesia? Además, ¿Con quién se casaría? Los vampiros invitados no sabían nada, solo sabían que era un Sakamaki.

Entonces, eso era lo importante, ¿No?

Shu, Reiji, Raito, Kanato y Subaru estaban con sus mejores galas, mirando algo desconfiados, pero tranquilos a los invitados. ¿La mayoría de las personas eran humanos? Humanos y fanáticos religiosos, notaron cuando estos rezaban sin parar. ¿De quién más podrían ser, sino de Yui? Su fanática religiosa, su antes presa y ahora su niña especial.

Especial para muchos, pero solo le pertenecía a uno.

Claro que Ayato ya lo sabía, y por eso se estaba preparando sin problemas en las habitaciones detrás de la iglesia.

Bueno, eso era lo que pensaban sus hermanos.

* * *

Ayato tenía un problema.

Bueno, no estaba nervioso. Estaba a punto de casarse, a sus 17 años, sin haber terminado la escuela y con normas humanas. ¿Esos eran problemas? No, eso le importaba lo más mínimo. Cuando vio los ojos de Yui relucir de felicidad cuando pidió su mano en matrimonio, sabía que debía hacerla muy feliz. Entonces... ¿Por qué no casarse por iglesia? Con un vestido blanco, pura y virginal, completamente feliz y sonrojada. Casándose ante la vista de "Dios" si es que existía... Eso no era problema alguno.

El problema colgaba de lado a lado en su cuello, la corbata que no sabía cómo atar.

¿Cómo se ataba una cortaba?

Ayato, mirándose al espejo con duda, tomando las dos puntas de la corbata con gesto curioso. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que necesitaba atarse la corbata para ese momento? Le había prometido que todo sería perfecto, y ahora no podía siquiera atarse una maldita corbata. Roja color sangre, destacando con su traje negro. Sus cabellos rojizos estaban... ¿Arreglados? Las "amigas" de Yui que ella había contratado lo habían peinado tan ridículamente que le daban ganas de revolverse con sus manos el pelo. Sus ojos verdes relucían bajo la luz blanca de aquella habitación privada.

Las ayudantes lo miraban algo curioso mientras guardaban sus cosas de belleza en sus baúles. Una chica castaña, de ojos igual de castaños y estatura muy alta se acercó a él.

\- Ayato-sama, ¿Sucede algo malo? - preguntó, y también miró el reflejo de Ayato a los ojos.

Él no pudo contestar. ¿Qué iba a contestarle? ¿Qué no sabía cómo atar una mendiga corbata? Eso sonaría ridículo, y tampoco quería que otra humana que no sea Yui lo ayude a atar su corbata. ¡Él ya lo había prometido! Nunca más... se dejaría tocar por otra mujer, a menos por accidente. Chasqueó la lengua, frustrado, y se movió hasta sentarse en una de las sillas.

¿Qué haría ahora? Tampoco podría salir así, sin corbata. Le había prometido que todo estaría bien, impecable, tal como ella se lo merecía. Y justo ahora, tenía que pasar esto...

\- Déjenme solo. - murmuró.

Las chicas se sorprendieron, parpadeando.

\- ¿Qué dijo, señor? - dijo la menor, de ojos azules vivos y cabellera negra.

\- ¡Que se vayan, por favor! – dijo en voz baja, casi gruñendo. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Las dos chicas se fueron, no sin antes que la chica de cabellos castaños mirara a Ayato con una expresión se tristeza y comprensión. Cerró la puerta, dejándolo solo.

Apoyó los codos en sus muslos y la cabeza en sus manos, escondiendo su rostro. Suspiró, frustrado. Pronto sería el gran momento, y no estaba preparado. Los nervios comenzaban a nacer dentro de él, dudando de que era lo correcto y que no lo era. ¿Y si en el fondo, jamás podría darle lo que merece? ¿Y si no era realmente feliz? Las cosas fueron confusas en su mente, y los recuerdos de su pasado con molestia comenzaron a salir otra vez.

No tenía familiares que se interesen en él, por eso nunca aprendió alguna que otra cosa… como ésta, por ejemplo. Él nunca tuvo un padre que le enseñe a ser un buen hombre, nunca tuvo una madre que le enseñe como es el mundo amablemente y jamás tuvo una familia amorosa. Solo en el ahora… tenía hermanos que con cariño molestaba, pero él necesitaba más. O eso creía.

Si Cordelia hubiera sido diferente, y si Karl Heinz no hubiera enloquecido de poder… el pudiese estar feliz en este momento, estando en altar ya preparado con la mujer que amaba. Pero no, las cosas no eran así y tenía que afrontarlas. Aceptarlas tal como eran…

…pero no podía, y con los recuerdos terribles de su niñez cerró sus ojos.

¿Qué más podría salir mal?

\- ¿Ayato-kun? – fue la voz que no esperaba oír.

Cuando se levantó con rapidez, se envolvió en esa imagen. Como si fuese la más bella de las diosas de ese mundo.

Vestía un hermoso vestido de novia, blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo y sin mangas o tirantes. El velo, como nubes vaporosas caía desde la corona plateada. Rosas rosadas adornaban el comienzo de la falda del vestido, el velo y la tiara. Su maquillaje era tan natural, y tan hermoso a la vez, que permaneció en su mente varios minutos. Sus ojos rosados lucían preocupados. Sus rizos rubios enmarcaban su pequeño rostro, tan hermoso como siempre lo vio. Hermosa, reluciente, allí estaba ella.

¿Pero qué demonios hacía allí?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – murmuró, sorprendido. Verla a su prometida a minutos se casarse era una sorpresa que no se esperaba.

Porque, como ella había dicho, la tradición era no ver a la novia antes de la boda. ¿Qué hacía allí si ella misma era la que le había impuesto no verla? Ansiando abrazarla, y entre sus brazos que se convierta su esposa. No quería soltarla nunca más, que siempre este con él. ¿Acaso era demasiado pedir? ¿Tenía que haber tanto escándalo? Quería tenerla, para siempre. Esto no era necesario, podrían hacerlo rápido y sin… preocupaciones.

Yui parecía algo avergonzada, sonrojándose y mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Etto…

~FlashBack~

_\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, sorprendida y sin podérselo creer. _

_Estaba en su propia habitación, esperando a por la señal para salir. Estaba esperando junto a Karl Heinz, que la miraba con una expresión pacifica en su rostro. Aquel hombre también llevaba esmoquin bien arreglado y su cabello estaba arreglado en una coleta, a pesar de tenerlo tan largo. Se arreglaba, nerviosa, y su corazón palpitaba desesperado. Un gran sonrojo en su rostro, debido a los nervios. Se estaba casando a los 17 años, sin su padre y solamente las personas que había conocido en su vida dentro de la iglesia. Sus compañeras de la escuela antigua y sus familiares más lejanos. Estaba logrando controlarse cuando una joven chica de cabellos castaños y ojos de mismo color abrió su puerta… era la joven que había contratado para las vestimentas y el arreglo, diciéndole que Ayato estaba raro. _

_\- Es raro que Ayato-kun este así… - murmuró al ver asentir. _

_\- Yui-san, sabe que yo no le avisaría si no fuera algo importante… no sé, lo he visto algo raro. – dijo la chica, más alta que ella. _

_Ella palideció, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar allí. Agarrando su falda para levantarla se dirigió hacia la puerta. Karl Heinz la hizo detener de una palabra, con esa voz tan… profunda. _

_\- Ayato debe de estar miedoso, quédate aquí. _

_Yui asintió, y con rostro serio se giró hacia Karl Heinz. Ayato era valiente, no era un cobarde ni mucho menos miedoso. _

_\- Iré a ver a Ayato-kun. – y decidida salió de la habitación. _

_~Fin FlashBack~ _

\- Dime… ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con ternura Yui, intentando que la mire a los ojos.

Bueno, ahí la pregunta otra vez. ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Todo comenzó con esa maldita corbata y después los pensamientos negativos… ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué ahora pensaba que no podría hacerla feliz, que no era un buen hombre? Después de todo lo que habían pasado… ¿En serio se lo diría? No, ni hablar. Sin embargo, no sabía que decirle, que excusa meter en medio en ese momento. La miró a los ojos, directo y sin apartarlos. Sus ojos, verdes como el jade, le dirían todo lo que tuviese en su corazón Tal como pasaba siempre, cada vez que ella lo miraba a los ojos.

Mientras tanto, la mente de Yui estaba llena de pensamientos. Cuando lo vio, sentado de esa manera y con el rostro oculto entre sus manos supo que algo estaba pasándole. Algo en su interior, algo que no podía mostrarle. Como siempre pasaba, él la miraba a los ojos. Transmitiéndole sus emociones, dejaba que ese verde brillante la hipnotice y se deje llevar… sin embargo, esta vez no iba a hacerlo. Avanzó, con su vestido blanco y pomposo hacia él. Se arrodilló, y sus tacones dolieron un poco.

\- ¿Sabes, Ayato-kun? – le dijo sonriendo, y él arqueó una ceja mientras la miraba fijamente. – Este… es el día más feliz de mi vida, pero yo no puedo celebrarlo si no estás conmigo.

Volvió a pararse, y Ayato estudió todos sus movimientos con la boca abierta. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan hermosa y solo para él. ¿Por qué estaba pensando cosas tan negativas, si con solo al ver su rostro su corazón le decía que era lo correcto? No era un buen hombre, no era el mejor partido, pero podría aprender en esa eterna vida que él y ella compartirían… por siempre. Yui le tendió la mano cuando se arregló, y apareció esa sonrisa tan hermosa que solo a él le mostraba. Sin dudarlo la tomó, y la sintió tan cálida que podría abrazarla por toda la eternidad. Unido a su calor, a su dulzura… Los dos levantados, y Ayato mirándola desde abajo. Todavía seguía siendo tan bajita… y eso el hizo sonreír. Le acarició la mejilla con su mano, y Yui cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Se sentía bien tocarla, se sentía bien sentirla… La abrazó, sin poder soportar la poca distancia entre ellos.

\- … No quiero que tu padre me lleve al altar. – murmuró Yui, con su rostro enterrado en el pecho de Ayato.

\- ¿Eh? – esa pregunta hizo que abra los ojos y la mirara. En efecto, tenía sus ojos rosados clavados en su rostro.

\- Quiero que tú me lleves, nadie más. – murmuró, y se estiró de puntas de pie para alcanzar sus labios.

Lo besó, un beso tierno, como un roce de rosas… cálido y suave. Cuando se separaron, ella estaba sonriendo. Se zafó de los brazos del vampiro.

\- Vamos, nos esperan. – canturreó, pero luego se fijó en un detalle de su prometido.

Se acercó y tomó entre sus manos la corbata roja de él. La dio vuelta, hizo nudos, volvió a darla vuelta y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya la había acomodado con una suave caricia. Ayato vio sorprendido e impresionado como Yui lo había hecho en solo segundos, ¡Segundos! ¿De dónde había salido esa mujer? Parpadeó, y ella lo miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Sucede algo? Oh… ¿Querías hacerlo tú? – preguntó, algo preocupada por su futuro marido.

Ayato no pudo responder, simplemente bajó la mirada a esa hermosa niña que era suya. ¿Por qué siempre, aunque inconsciente, solucionaba todos sus problemas? No importaba que era, siempre los solucionaba con sus manos que sabían casi todo. Ella era su todo, y ahora no sabía que decir. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba a su lado, y su corbata estaba perfectamente arreglada en medio de su pecho. Acomodada dentro del esmoquin…

Ahora entendía que, sus problemas ya no eran propios. Aunque sean pequeños.

Sino también que de ella, de Yui, de su prometida, de su amor…

\- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Yui otra vez, y le tendió la mano.

Por alguna razón, sentía que se desplomaría en el suelo si no tomaba aquella mano. Entrelazó sus dedos al tomarla, y juntos salieron de la habitación con corazones expectantes.

* * *

Todo el mundo abrió la boca y se sorprendió cuando aparecieron los dos en la entrada de la iglesia, de las manos agarradas y con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro. Aquello parecía un juego de niños, donde las travesuras eran el delicioso dulce del día. Sus hermanos, en las filas de adelante, observaban algo molestos y divertidos la escena. ¿y donde estaba Karl Heinz? Claro, en frente de sus hijos, como siempre.

Ayato y Yui caminaban tranquilos, con sus manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa en sus rostros, como si no pudiesen contener la risa. Avanzaron mientras la música sonaba, y el cura estaba tan anonadado que, cuando se detuvieron a su frente, la biblia se había caído de sus manos. Esa acción, frente a sus ojos, había hecho que no pudieran contenerse. Yui y Ayato comenzaron a reír sin detenerse, aun sostenidos de las manos…

Se miraron a los ojos mientras se reían, y pudieron encontrar el significado de todo eso en sus problemas.

Los problemas de él, ahora eran también los problemas de Yui… y los problemas de Yui, eran los problemas de Ayato. Los resolverían juntos, sean cuales fuesen… Esa sería sus vidas desde ahora ¿Acaso deseaba que todo fuese perfecto?

Porque así, riendo al estar a punto de casarse, era perfecto para él.

* * *

\- ¿Me las mostrarás de una vez? - preguntó, impaciente.

Ayato estaba muy nervioso, con su cabella apoyada en el regazo de Yui. Sentados en el jardín, el viento del verano removió sus cabellos. Yui rió, abriendo el pequeño sobre que tenía en sus manos.

\- ¿Ansioso, Ayato-kun? - le preguntó ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tomó un pequeño papel grueso dentro, y se lo dió a su marido.

Ayato se quedó observando la imagen fijamente, con el otro brazo abrazando a Yui y acariciándola. La giró, de lado a lado y de arriba abajo mientras un brillo extraño aparecía en sus ojos. Yui de pronto se puso dudosa.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó, algo nerviosa y con su rostro sonrojado.

El Sakamaki no dejaba de ver la fotografía, ese blanco y negro que no lo dejaba ver bien.

\- Este es mi hijo. - murmuró, mientras acariciaba el vientre hinchado de su esposa. - ESTE ES MI HIJO. - exclamó, y luego miró a Yui. - ¿Es niño o niña?

Ella comenzó a reír otra vez, acariciando los cabellos rojizos de Ayato.

\- No me lo han dicho aun, dicen que es muy pequeño. - comentó, alegre y con los ojos enternecidos.

\- Pff... Como sea... - cuando la miro, vio como ella lo observaba con una mirada repleta de amor y una sonrisa bobalicona, pero a la vez tierna. - ¿Ah? ¿Por qué me estás mirando de esa manera?

\- Es que nunca te había visto así. - decía, divertida. Su marido desde que se enteró de su embarazo, no ha dejado de preguntar todo eso.

\- Es mi hijo, maldita sea, quiero saber... - masculló, y ahora mirando su vientre de solo 5 meses.

\- Pronto, Ayato-kun~ - finalizó la charla, y siguió acariciando los cabellos de su amado marido.

Se quedaron en silencio, admirando el paisaje que el verano les traía. Ayato seguía con la imagen de la ecografía en sus manos, y Yui no podía estar más feliz. Pasaron solamente 4 años, y Ayato todavía la amaba como la primera vez. Recordando el día de su boda, ese día tan perfecto... tan peculiar y pacífico. Donde todos se habían juntado para celebrarlo, donde unieron sus vidas por completo.

Y ahora estaban esperando un bebé, que era fruto de su amor también. Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro, como siempre pasaba desde ese entonces.

\- Nee... Ayato-kun~ - lo llamó mirando el cielo azul.

Ayato subió su mirada hacia Yui, arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó, viendo como ella bajaba la mirada hacia él y le sonreía. Con esos ojos llenos de amor.

\- Te amo... - murmuró, simple y fácil... completo de amor.

Ayato la miró por unos segundos, parpadeando. Sonrió, cerrando sus ojos.

\- También te amo, a los dos. - dijo en respuesta, y besó el vientre de su mujer.

¿Este momento, no podría ser más perfecto?

Para Ayato… las cosas ahora se volvían cada vez más interesantes, al descubrir cosas nuevas junto a Yui… Descubrir las cosas simples de la vida, felices y juntos. Sobre todo juntos.

¿Acaso era perfección?

Porque, mientras ella sea feliz a su lado, y él también… todo sería perfecto.

* * *

**_Les dejo un lindo Ayato x Yui, un regalo por los futuros fics que vendrán sobre las bodas. _**

**_Por que amo las bodas, LAS AMO LAS AMO LAS AMO! :3 :3 :3 _**

**_Dejen un Review si les gustó, y favoritos si lo amaron :'3 _**

**_Yay! Estoy tan enamorada :'3 _**

**_Una pregunta a las fans.. _**

**_¿Están enamoradas? _**

**_Vamos, no sean timidas, pueden decirle a la tía Shelikernr :3 _**

**_¡Nos vemos en el proximo OneShot! Sigue... no les diré :'D Será sorpresa _**

**_Bye bye! las amo :3 :3 gracias por todos los apoyos desde mi primer fic, en verdad las aprecio 3 _**

**_By: Shelikernr (visiten mi pagina! _**

**_"Shelikernr, La autora loca" _**

**_LOL :3 _**


	2. Raito

**_Antes de comenzar, aclaro que esta es una serie de OneShots de los chicos. No, no van a ser iguales al primero y van a ser tal vez más cortos o más largos. Pueden ser en primera persona o en tercera persona, pero eso ya se van a dar cuenta. _**

**_Bueno, ahora que ya aclaré eso que tenía pendiente, disfruten este pequeño OneShot 3 _**

* * *

~ _Una máscara deshecha_ ~

A veces quisiera estar sordo a esa voz que taladra día a día mi mente. Ser un punto fijo para alguien no significa nada para mí. Mi cabeza extiende sus pensamientos y imagina lo peor, un consuelo para mi pobre alma.

Sonrío, río, pero no soy feliz. Aquellas sensaciones que estuve guardando por años se acumulan en mi pecho. Es decisivo, pensé. "O muero ahora o muero después" y mis ojos se cierran esperando un nuevo día. Sin embargo, ¿Qué podría esperar? Volvería a usar esa máscara, con la que oculto mis lágrimas en sangre.

Me hace sentirme atormentado, presa de la oscuridad. Muchos años pensé, que eso era lo mejor. Ahora... ahora todo se ha ido, ahora todo lo que me mantenía aferrado al mundo desapareció en cenizas color rojo sangre. ¿Y qué más podría hacer? Se pregunta mi consciencia intranquila, ¿Y que más, sino seguir mi vida? Junto a ésta máscara, que guardó todos mis sentimientos hasta entonces. Los días en este mundo para mí son eternos, para toda mi familia. Mantengo la idea de que nos espera una triste eternidad.

O al menos... era así.

Fue cuando todo cambió, al ser parte de nuestra familia de seis. Temerosa y nerviosa, con un brillo especial en tus ojos. Por un momento, al verte, dije "no es la gran cosa". La gran cosa era, que tu corazón palpitaba con tranquilidad a pesar de tu miedo. Aquel día por ti y por ellos, use mi máscara otra vez y te sonreí con diversión. Una diversión a la que no le encontraba sentido. Todos deseosos de tu sangre, pero solo uno podría ser quien bebiera de ella. "Esto está mal" pensé, "Debería irme" pensé. Sin embargo, aquellos ojos brillantes me incitaban a quedarme y seguir con toda la farsa de la máscara.

Me elegiste, a ciegas pero me habías nombrado con decisión. Debajo de esa máscara, mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis palabras enmudecieron al contacto de tus ojos con los míos. Después de aquel día supe, supimos, que todo cambiaría en un giro. ¿Por qué? Por tu sangre, aquella sangre que me traía tantos recuerdos.

Incrustando mis colmillos en ti, miles de recuerdos renacieron en mi mente ya retorcida por el tiempo: Labios entrelazados a los míos, piernas femeninas enredadas a mi cintura, los sonidos de su garganta en la inmensa oscuridad de la habitación, atragantándose con el placer indebido de una noche lujuriosa. Miles de ojos a la vez: Azules como el mar, verdes como el veneno intenso, rojos como la sangre carmesí. También, en el lugar más recóndito de mi corazón, los rostros de mi pasado acechaban al probar tu sangre: Mi padre, mis hermanos, mi madre y a la vez mi amante... las dos en una sola que no lograba separarlas.

El dolor de verla a los ojos otra vez en mi interior, hacía que nuevamente quiera destrozarte a pedazos.

Pero, con solo mirar tus ojos, podía encontrar lo que estaba buscando por años para calmar aquel dolor. Los días dejaron de pasar con tristeza y falsedad, cambiando a tener colores en tus sonrisas. Cada roce, cada palabra, cada caricia, no lo hacía a maldad... mi máscara ahora tenía otra misión que cumplir, y era hacerte saber que yo no estaba preocupado. No era necesario, por que me era insoportable ver tu rostro de dolor. Me sentía, sin duda, el peor monstruo del mundo.

Y ahora, con el pasar del tiempo, te has convertido en algo mucho más preciado para mí.

Ahora estás dormida, acurrucada en mi pecho, sonriendo en sueños. Te miro con mis ojos tranquilos, y no puedo evitar suspirar de alivio. Después de todo lo que estamos pasando, después de todo lo que sufrimos juntos, te encuentras a mi lado durmiendo. Abrazada a mí, y no puedo sentirme más contento.

Observo el sol que está naciendo nuevamente, trayéndonos el nuevo día que sería... bueno. Por primera vez en mi vida tengo la esperanza de que, estos días, serán buenos. Si te tengo a mi lado... puedo hacerlo. La máscara que antes de conocerte usaba y que ocultaba mi dolor ahora se encuentra deshecha en un rincón de mi interior, y juro no volver a usarla.

¿Por qué no la usaré? Preguntarás algún día, y yo solo te diré, que bajo este pasado doloroso, se oculta alguien que realmente quiere ser mejor.

Y junto a ti, puedo serlo.

\- ¿Raito-kun? - murmuras dormida, y te abrazo con fuerza, el día ya nos está despertando.

Abres tus ojos, ésta es nuestra primera noche juntos. Te mantienes pegada a mí, diciendo que me quieres, y yo también te quiero. Nos miramos, el rosa cálido se encuentra con mis ojos esmeraldas. Y por primera vez, los siento brillar. Sé que no hay vuelta atrás, que contigo no tengo por qué hacerlo. Los brazos de mi madre ya no se ven en la oscuridad, y solo vislumbro el hermoso resplandor de tu sonrisa. No quiero una vuelta atrás, no quiero volver el tiempo. Quiero el ahora contigo, y el futuro a tu lado, por siempre.

\- Cásate conmigo. - susurró, y ya no quiero decir nada más. Solo con tenerte entre mis brazos es suficiente para mí, hasta el momento en el que me des tu respuesta. Soy feliz así.

No sabes la suerte que tengo de que estés a mi lado, de hacer que mis días cambien de gris a blanco en solo un año. Tal vez, incluso en algún tiempo, esa suerte se convierta en destino para mí. El destino... te ha encontrado en mi camino, y ha hecho que cambies mi forma de ver el mundo. Puedo ver aquella máscara en el silencio, pero sé que no la volveré a necesitar. No voy a volver a ocultar mis sentimientos por ti. Porque te amo...

Te amo, te amo, y no dejaré de amarte.

**~Fin~**

* * *

_**Un lindo Fic de Raito, heuheueheuhueheuee :3 *inserte corazón gay aquí* **_

_**Bueno, este también lo hice por que mi pagina de facebook llegó a los 200 mg. ¡No saben lo feliz que estoy! **_

_**Para las que me siguen en facebook, no se preocupen por mí n.n Ahora me encuentro mejor y ya me dieron el alta en el hospital. ¡Y subiré un cap pronto de algún fic! Muchas gracias por sus animos, ustedes son muy importante para mí :'3 **_

_**Bueno, sin más que decir me voy. ¡Bye bye! **_

_**Las amo :'D **_

_**By: Shelikernr. **_

_**¡A esperar el proximo OneShot! **_


	3. Kanato

_~Pulseras de tela~ _

\- ¿Ves? Giras a la derecha y ya está hecha. - dice con una sonrisa su prometida mientras le enseña su pulsera hecha a mano.

\- No creo que me esté saliendo bien... - murmura, frustrado.

Era un día soleado, cálido, perfecto en el verano. Se habían escapado temprano para disfrutarlo, cosa que no había sido su idea. Le gustaba, en su mayoría, verla sonreír. Así que decidió sin dudarlo dejarle este día libre. Pero, ¿Cómo iba a saber que lo quería a su lado? Eso había sido tan... raro.

Ahora se encontraban en la terraza de la escuela, disfrutando de los rayos del sol veraniego. Ella, tan alegre y divertida, enredaba y giraba tiras de tela de colores. Kanato solo la observaba en silencio, deleitándose con ese momento en el que podía verla sonreír. Tan linda, tan dulce, tan suya... le hacía sentirse bien. Hasta que sus labios soltaron "Kanato-kun~ ¿Quieres intentarlo? y él un poco dudoso tomó con sus dedos las telas de colores. "Tan solo tienes que darles forma haciendo trenzas, ¡como hago yo!" decía alegremente, y Kanato se perdía en la sonrisa que ella tenía en sus labios.

\- Vamos, Kanato-kun, ¡No te des por vencido! - le animó, y pudo jurar que un sonrojo en sus mejillas apareció cuando lo dijo.

Era tan... hermosa.

Al terminar, lo que le salió le hizo reír de si mismo. Podría verse que era una pulsera, color lila con flores rosadas, pero estaba des-manejada y mal trenzada. Con desanimo la levantó en el aire y se la mostró a su chica, y ella solo pudo sonreírle. La tomó entre sus manos y la miró... ¿Enternecida? Esos ojos, tan bellos y luminosos, parecían incitarlo a comerla a besos. Kanato tomó aire de la nariz lentamente, controlando un poco sus impulsos.

\- ¡Es muy bonita, Kanato-kun! - dijo sonriente, extendiéndole la muñeca. Su sangre palpitaba en su rostro. - ¿Puedo quedármela? - El vampiro asintió, no entendía por que no podía hablar. - ¿Puedes atarla, por favor?

Con dedos algo indecisos tomó las tiras de la pulsera lila, y la ató en la muñeca de la chica. Intentaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando ya la hubo atado y acomodado, sus miradas se encontraron al instante. Tan cerca, casi a punto del beso.

Bueno, Kanato no tenía demasiado auto-control...  
\- Kyaaaa! - soltó un grito la joven cuando el vampiro se le abalanzó encima y la besó con ternura.

Siguió besándola, olvidándose de donde se encontraban. Ahora entendía por que no tenía palabras, por que no salían de su boca y lo dejaban mudo en el peor de los momentos. Kanato no quería hablar, Kanato no quería charlar...

Kanato quería algo más.

\- Solo... quédate callada, por favor... - le murmuró entre sus labios, y siguió besándola con gentileza. Aquellos besos que al instante fueron correspondidos.

El sol los iluminó de golpe otra vez, y el calor comenzó a calentar sus cuerpos.

Pero... no era culpa del sol.

**Fin. **

* * *

_**Otro de Kanatin, el favorito de una amiga :3 **_

_**hueheuheue sigo feliz por que llegamos a los 200... ¡Y ahora vamos por los 245! **_

_**Se que pensarán que es poco, pero para mí es una gran meta n.n **_

_**¿Quien seguirá de los hermanos? heuheueheu 7u7 **_

_**Kanato *Argentino mode on*: ¡Dejate de joder conmigo, que yo no soy así eh! boluda... **_

_**Shelikernr: D: D: D: ... Kanato, lo argentino no te queda. **_

_**Kanato: yo solo quería imitar a Shelikernr-san... **_

_**Ayato y Raito: ¡Pendejo pelotudo! *se van corriendo* **_

_**... LOL**_

_**Estos chicos no paran XD **_

_**Bueeeeeeeeeno, nos veremos en el siguiente One-Shot :3 Recuerden que puede ser de cualquier hermano, sea Sakamaki, Mukami o incluso Tsukinami! *Shelikernr se babea pensando en Shin, lol* **_

_**Bye bye! **_


	4. Azusa

~Prefiero más tus caricias~

Los dos se miraban desafiantes, con sus manos listas para agarrar el cactus que había en la mesa. Azusa, enojado, Yui, enojada. Los dos estaban completamente concentrados en lo que harían a continuación.

\- No puedes... obligarme a no hacerlo... - dijo él desafiante, tanteando para llegar a su objetivo.

\- Es por tu propio bien, Azusa-kun. - respondió ella, copiando entre enojada y preocupada todos los movimientos de su esposo.

Oh, bueno, no era que Azusa había dejado sus pequeñas costumbres masoquistas luego de casarse. Seguía sintiendo, sin duda, esa debil atracción hacia las cosas casuales que le daban un ligero respingo de dolor. Y eso a Yui no le hacía mucha gracia que digamos.

Lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón y por eso debía estar pendiente de él. A que no se queme "sin querer" con la estufa, a que no se corte intentando cocinar "por que si", a que no se pinche un dedo al querer bordar junto con ella... ¡Todas esa ideas para causarse heridas! Preocupada y con miedo le decía que deje esas costumbres por su bien, pero Azusa parecía no querer escucharla.

Sin embargo, Azusa amaba a su mujer. Amaba a Yui, la amaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Pero las viejas costumbres no se iban al pasar los años, no podía cambiarse a si mismo. Esa era, quizás, una de las pocas razones que tenía para discutir con ella. Azusa no lo hacía a conciencia, y a veces trataba de olvidarse de ese pasado. Ahora era el presente, debería evitar dejarse llevar así por el ayer.

\- ¡Te gané! - soltó con una sonrisa el vampiro, tomando el cactus con rapidez asombrosa.

Pero, sin darse cuenta, Yui había saltado sobre él para sacarle el cactus de la mano. Había sido tal la fuerza que la chica vampiro había usado, que con torpeza habían caído los dos al suelo. Azusa, protegiéndola instintivamente, se dejó caer al suelo mientras ella caía encima de él. Todavía tenía el cactus en la mano, aferrado de la pequeña maseta.

\- ¡Azusa-kun! - dijo ella alarmada al verlo tirado en el suelo y ella encima. Lo miró a los ojos preocupada. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha dolido?

Oh, que pregunta tan estúpida. Es obvio que si le duele le gustaría... Sus ojos se encontraron, el gris perlado con el rosa refulgente. Esa condición... en la que Yui estaba encima de él de esa manera... con sus piernas abiertas a cada lado de su cuerpo...

Azusa arrojó el cactus lejos de ellos, y con su fuerza se impulsó para tomarla desprevenida y besarla con pasión.

\- A-Azusa... - murmuró ella, sonrojada y jadeante cuando él la soltó. Azusa también respiraba agitado.

\- Yo... prefiero esto... - y volvió a besarla, abrazándola.

La hizo sentarse sobre él, y ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas esbeltas.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó otra vez Yui, entre besos.

\- Prefiero más tus... caricias...

La charla se terminó, y no tenían nada más que decir. Bueno, tal vez no con palabras exactamente...

De todos modos, Azusa prefería sobre todas las cosas el amor de Yui. Y si eso significaba que renunciaba al masoquismo... lo haría.

Para tenerla así, como ahora... lo prometía.

* * *

_**Waaaa un nuevo oneShot de mi Querido Azusa por su cumpleaños *3* **_

_**Bueno bueno, son un poco cortos pero bien que son diarios mientras escribo más cap de los otros fic... **_

_**Hablando de Fics, muchas me estarán puteando por no seguir "persiguiendo el amanecer"...**_

_**Pero es que se me borró el documento y estoy comenzando todo de nuevo, PUTA COMPUTADORA TROLL! **_

_**Desde ahora la voy a llamar papamaki (?) **_

_**Y capaz... CAPAAAAAZ HAGA ONESHOTS CON LAS ESPOSAS TAMBIÉN! No me maten ;_; **_

_**Pero amo a Christa y Beatrice, quiero hacer algo con ellas para... no se... :v **_

_**Bueno, ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Azusa y feliz día para ustedes! **_

_**bye bye ~ **_


	5. Reiji

_~ El mejor para mí ~ _

Hoy Reiji estaba raro.

Bueno, se podría decir que desde que se levantaron estuvo raro. Lo vio levantarse de la cama, vestirse, depositar un beso en su frente y salir con una pequeña sonrisa de la habitación. Su prometida Yui solo pudo verlo todo sin decir nada, porque no quería discutir a las nueve de la mañana sobre algo a lo que él llamaba "sin sentido".

Eso no había sido lo raro, sino lo que había comenzado en el desayuno. Todos comenzaban a sentarse en la mesa del comedor, y cuando ella quiso sentarse en uno de los puestos se dio cuenta de que al lado de ella estaría el hermano mayor, Shu. Cuando se sentó pudo ver que Reiji no había dicho ni una sola palabra al respecto, y ella pensaba con seguridad que diría algo. Shu comenzó a hablarle a Yui, preguntándole cosas de toda la vida y ella le contestaba con una sonrisa amable. Shu a veces era alguien que si sabía ser bueno con ella, y por eso le hablaba con tanta naturalidad. Reiji solo se limitaba a mirarla de reojo, suspirar y comer en silencio. Los demás hermanos también habían visto ese cambio repentino. ¿Qué estaría pensando su hermano de 18 años de edad? Pero, como siempre, los trillizos y Subaru no hablaban de eso. Ni siquiera ellos querían hacer enojar a su hermano mayor.

Al terminar la comida más cosas sucedieron. Para el punto de vista ajeno, podría apreciarse lo normal de las cosas que sucedían, pero Yui sabía que algo andaba mal. Reiji andaba muy tranquilo, sumido en sus pensamientos. En la tarde, cuando ella le pedía ir a pasear, él se negaba de muchas maneras porque no le gustaba andar alrededor de humanos. Hoy Yui volvió a preguntarle si quería caminar con ella en el parque, esperando esa reacción de negativa que el mostraba siempre. Sin embargo, ¿Qué paso? ¡Reiji aceptó! Además, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Caminaron por el parque bajo los tenues rayos del sol. Hace mucho que Yui no veía a Reiji bajo el sol, y eso la aliviaba un poco. A pesar de ser un vampiro, de seguro que la calidez y el aire puro le ayudarían en algo. ¿No? Tomados de la mano, con el vampiro escuchando atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de Yui. A veces, ella era de hablar mucho... Reiji decía que si ella era feliz, él también lo sería… y que sería así hasta el día que partiera de ese mundo.

Pero Yui quería saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su futuro esposo.

\- Reiji... - comenzó a hablar, pero él la detuvo robándole un beso a sus labios.

Así, callada y sonrojada, siguieron el sendero hasta llegar a la mansión nuevamente. La tarde pasó normal, la cena igual que el desayuno y ellos dos se estaban preparando en la habitación. Mientras Reiji estaba en el lavado, ella se vestía con su camisón blanco de dormir. Tenía los ojos tristes, porque no sabía que pasaba con Reiji.

Lo que si sabía, o suponía, es que tenía que ver con Shu.

¿Por qué Reiji no quería hablar de eso? Reiji hablaba de muchas cosas con ella, jamás ocultaba nada que pudiera herirla o algo. Pero ahora callaba, y no sabía por qué lo hacía. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿Tal vez esté enojado con ella y no quiera decirlo? O... ¿Tal vez quería cancelar la boda?

\- ¡NO! - gritó ella alarmada al pensar en eso.

\- ¡Yui! ¿Qué ha pasado? - Reiji salió del baño al escuchar ese sonoro grito.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio unos minutos. ¿Por qué ahora no podía hablar? Ese sentimiento de haber sido descubierto... como cuando eres niño y cometes una travesura, así se sentía ella al soltar ese grito. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí. ¡Qué haría si Reiji la dejara!

\- Oye... ¿Estás bien? - sin notarlo Reiji se había sentado en la cama solo con unos pantalones de dormir puestos, acarició con suavidad su mejilla.

\- Reiji... tú quieres... ¿cancelarlo? - preguntó sin pensar Yui, y el vampiro casi cae de espaldas por eso.

\- ¿Qué idea tan absurda es esa? - Acarició sus cabellos rubios a la vez que se recostaba junto a ella. - Yo mismo pedí tu mano, no iría a negarme luego.

Más Yui no respondió, mantuvo su mirada baja durante unos instantes. En silencio, un silencio incomodo que ninguno de los dos se dignaba a llenar. ¿De qué lo llenarían? ¿De charla sin sentido? Bueno, a veces cuando uno está avergonzado... ¡No! No deberían acudir a eso, siempre dañaba las relaciones... Tal vez, Yui podía ser mucho más valiente está oportunidad.

\- ¿Por qué actúas así? - preguntó Yui al instante en que formuló la pregunta en su mente.

Reiji abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pero luego una sombra triste los bajo hacia las mantas. Él tampoco quería hablar de eso, aunque se estaba muriendo por gritarlo. Tal vez, si fuesen los dos más abiertos... decirse hasta lo malo, confesar sus sentimientos negros...

Pero el vampiro sabía cómo responder a todo eso, y abrazándola con fuerza en la cama pudo hacerlo. La apretó con fuerza, acunando la cabeza de Yui en su pecho desnudo. Cerró sus ojos rojos mientras se dejaba llevar por ese dulce aroma que emanaba su sangre.

\- ...Tengo miedo. - murmuró al cabo de un rato.

Yui abrió sus ojos, sorprendida. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?

\- ¿Por qué?

Reiji la apretó más, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello rubio de su prometida.

\- Tengo miedo... de que me dejes por él. Es como si él fuera el más apropiado, puedo verlo y sé que los demás también... y desearía que me miren a mí como es en realidad: la persona que está contigo. Pero no, no soy el adecuado para ti y sé que te irás algún día. Sé que... lo vas a elegir a Shu.

Sus palabras dolían con cada susurro de su voz tenue, e hizo que el corazón de Yui se contrajera de dolor. Pero, eso no iba a hacer que se sintiera conforme su curiosidad. Es más, ahora estaba molesta por lo que su prometido obseso del control decía. ¡Y ella creía que él la dejaría a ella!

Agh, no le importaba si ahora Reiji se enojaba con ella por invadir su espacio personal, Yui solo quería desquitarse en ese momento y no le importaba hacer enojar a su obseso del control.

\- Reiji…. – murmuró, y se abalanzó sobre él.

Bueno, no es que no esté nerviosa y avergonzada, pero eso es algo que no hacía todos los días. Con agilidad se trepó en él y se sentó en su regazo, envolviéndole la cintura con sus piernas blancas. Apoyó las manos en el pecho desnudo de su prometido.

\- Yui… - incluso para ser un hermano demasiado maduro, Reiji era un completo adolescente a sus 18 años.

Ella podría verlo ahora, cuando sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente. Reiji podría decir de sí mismo que era un hombre maduro y controlador, pero en su interior esa juventud se dejaba ver solo para ella.

\- Shu-san es una persona muy agradable, y me hace reír la mayoría de las veces. – le dijo, y pudo ver como Reiji bajaba las cejas como si esperara lo peor. – Pero… pero él no es Reiji.

Reiji abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa. Yui sonrió.

\- A mí no me interesa quien es el más apropiado para ser mi esposo, ¡Eso ni siquiera me importa! – Acarició los cabellos negros del vampiro, con suavidad. – Para mí, Reiji-san es el mejor de lo mejor de los mejores… Además, nadie es más listo que tú. ¡Eres muy inteligente para cuidar a una familia de seis! Y quieres mucho a tus hermanos aunque lo niegues, eso hace que me sienta segura y protegida contigo. Porque sé que también lo harás conmigo, y en el futuro lo harás con nuestra familia….

Lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del vampiro.

\- La única persona que es apropiada para mí es Reiji, porque lo amo y sé que él también me ama a mí…

Cerró sus ojos rosados. Ya está, ya se había desahogado completamente. Para ella, no había nadie mejor que Reiji. Él era, es y será, el amor de su vida hasta el final. Por eso lo eligió, por eso estuvo siempre con él, porque su corazón ya le pertenecía completamente. Sintió como el vampiro la separaba de ese abrazo y la miraba con fijeza. Yui sonrió cuando vio la sonrisa en sus labios, con sus colmillos resaltando al frente.

\- Entonces, ¿Te casarás conmigo? – le preguntó en un murmullo bajo, solo para ellos dos.

Yui asintió, con una sonrisa y un sonrojo de felicidad en sus mejillas.

\- Si, quiero. – dijo, feliz.

Reiji la envolvió entre sus brazos nuevamente, y sus labios buscaron los de ella con necesidad. Se besaron, y ese beso había sido el sello que cerraba todos esos sentimientos negativos.

Porque, si Reiji era el mejor para ella, haría lo posible para que siempre fuese así.

~FIN~

* * *

**_Viva el Reiji x Yui carajo! :3 _**

**_Ok... quisiera dar unas noticias algo tristes... _**

**_Mi computadora está rota, y el tecnico tiene que revisarla u.u así que hasta la semana que viene no subiré mini fics... disculpen u.u Pero cuando vuelva la pc, ¡escribiré con todo! YEAH! _**

**_Ojala les haya gustado este fic, fue mi inspiración ;'3 _**

**_Gracias por los Reviews, de verdad me hacen muy feliz en estos días que mi corazón está roto :'3 _**

**_¡Las quiero! :'D _**

**_Raito: *se acerca* ¡Yo también las quiero! _**

**_Shelikernr: él también las quiere... *ve como Raito se le acerca con perversión en sus ojos* NO, MALDICIÓN, OTRA VEZ NO!_**

**_*corre y el vampiro la persigue*_**

**_*LOL* _**

**_Bye bye! _**


End file.
